Wedding Disasters
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: How will Emily' and Sam's wedding go? I suck at summeries. This is a one shot and it is better then the summery, so please just give it a chance. Read and review.


**SamPOV**

Today it going to be the happiest day of my life. I was marrying the love off my life. Emily. Nothing bad is going to happened. Then the honeymoon...

"Oh come on Sam. No need to see that." Seth complained. We were all in are wolf form, except Jacob. He was of course at the Cullen's with Renesmee. I still can't get over the fact that Jacob imprinted on a LEECH.

"Don't let Jacob calling her that." Jared thought.

"Calling who want." Jacob asked just going to wolf form.

"Oh..nothing." I said but then Quil slipped on keeping his thoughts concealed.

"You asshole! She is not a freakin' leech! She is a hybrid." He thought harshly. Defending her.

And Pual always has to speak his mind. "She's part leech."

"She also is human. So shut the hell up!" I could tell he was getting ready to attack and so could Paul but he kept going.

"She's more leech. Your crossing over to the dark side." The Cullen's have been very good latly. We were creating a type of... bond, I guess you could say.

I've had enough of these to, and I'm suppose to be in a good mood. Not yelling at immature werewolves. "Shut up both of you." I used to Alpha voice that only affected Paul, but he was the one that caused it. As soon as Paul quit Jacob calmed down.

"Now that you two are quiet." I though staring at Paul, then Jacob. "I would like to say, please don't ruin this day for me. This is suppose to be the happiest day of my life. And I don't want to have to deal with any of you to cause trouble. And if any of you do..." I let my threat fade off and let them come up with a conclusion.

"Man, I would never want to ruin anyone's wedding." Seth thought then he started remembering Jacob at Bella's wedding.

Jacob growled. Here we go again.

"Seth." I warned.

"Hey I'm sorry it just slipped." I could tell he was truly sorry. Seth is never one to hold times against people, so I knew he meant it.

"Well. SORRY." Jacob emphasised the word. "Sorry that that filthy bloodsucker was going to freakin screw her and I was afraid he would kill her. But I'm not sorry about want happened because now I have Nessie."

"Yeah Ok." I was tired of all their bickering. "Just please don't screw this up for me."

"Don't worry about it." Quil said. And they all agreed with a 'Yeah'.

I went back to my human form and pulled my shorts on.

Those guys are so immature. They fight over the dumbest things. Even Jacob and he's an Alpha... I'm not going to think about that. I'm just going to think about the wedding today.

I was just walking in the house to change and I saw Leah. She was standing looking out the window, with her arms crossed. We weren't have a big wedding. We were having it here at are home in the backyard which was fine with me, as long as I get to marry the girl of my dreams. But I still cant get over the thought of when I hurt Emily. And over such a stupid thing. I can't believe I hurt her, but I try to never look back on that day. And today is not the day.

I walked over to Leah. "Whats wrong?" I asked a softly as I could.

She answered me half a minute later. She looked at me and I could tell she was crying. She didn't like to show people her emotions. "Nothing I'm fine." She said and walked away. I still hate that I broke her heart.

I walked down the hall to our room. I got out of my shorts. Took a quick shower, after that I put on my tuxedo. I never wore this much clothing in quite a while, I thought to myself, chuckling.

"Sam! Where are you?" I heard Jacob say.

I walked out of the room and to the living room too see the whole pack in my living room. Jacob, Seth, Embry, Paul, Quil, Brady, Collin... The only one not there was Leah. She was probably up with Emily getting her ready.

"Hey, Where going to go out. We just wanted to wish you luck." Embry said.

I smiled at that. They all filed out of my house to do a quick run. They said they would be back right before the wedding started. I went to look out the window. Everyone that was coming knew about vampires and werewolves. There was Charlie, he was sitting next to Bella. Then Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

I never thought I would see the day where I would invite them somewhere I was going to be. Edward turned around and looked at me and smiled. Then I thought towards him, I forgot you could read mind. And thanks for coming. He nodded then turned back to his family.

There was also Billy and Old Quil, then the pack. The only one that wasn't in on the mythical knowledge was the priest.

I walked up to the alter. I was now so much nervous. I started pacing back and forth. I noticed someone was standing in front of me so I looked up. I was Edward.

"Hey. What do you want?" I asked. Its kinda weird being nice to to a leech. No offence.

"None taken. I just noticed you seemed nervous. I just wanted to say, I was nervous to but once it was over and I realized I actually got to keep Bella I wasn't nervous. Its one of the best things ever." He said smiling and I smiled back. Then Bella showed up without Nessie probably with Jacob and Edward nodded confirming it.

"Only ONE of the best?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe that was an understatment." He said kissing her.

"And good luck." Edward said walking away with Bella in tow.

There was only 5 minutes and the pack was still not here.

4 minutes. Edwards little 'don't worry' speech wasn't working

3 minutes. Still pacing and no pack.

There was only 2 minutes until it started and still no...

They walked in just then sitting in the back. Then Paul saw the Cullen's and started shaking.

Shit!

"Who invited the leeches?" He said acidly.

"Paul this isn't the place." I said. This is not what I want happening today. This is what I was talking about in the woods.

"The hell it is!" He said shaking more. Any minute now and the preset was here...human. This reminded me of that night with Emily again.

"Calm down!" I said in the Alpha but just me wasn't good enough to stop him since I'm not the actual Alpha. Great where's Jacob when you need him.

Now he was literly vibrating.

Help! I shouted in my head though Jacob wouldn't be able to hear. Not without the wolf forms.

"Who the hell invited THEM?" He asked again.

No one answered but there was a wave of calm all of a sudden. I think that was Jasper, but I was to busy looking at Paul to look at them. It wasn't working that well, then all of a sudden Paul fell to the ground, and all the Cullen's started laughing

What's so funny? What did they do? Kill him? If they did...

"It's fine. Jasper just sent a little to much tranquility to him." He said chuckling.

I didn't get it at first but then I did. He feel asleep, passed out. After I figured that out I laughed myself. He started getting up and lurched to his feet and started glaring at the Cullen's.

"Now answer my quetion. Who inveted them?" He asked through clenched teeth. I knew he hated the fact that he just passed out and.

"I did." I said eyeing him critically.

He threw his hand up. "Why the hell would you do that!?" He asked shaking again. He really needs to learn how to control his anger better.

"They are our...friends." I said trying to come up with a word that was true. I guess it was...

"How are these leeches are friends!?"

"Because...of Nessie." I said.

"Who gives a damn about Nessie. Shes a leech too." The growls erupted everywhere.

Jacob walked in just then. "Nessie run to mommy." She ran to Bella.

"I give a damn about Nessie and I know all the Cullen's do too. Expecally Edward and Bella," He said trough clenched teeth, shaking violently.

And this is my wedding. They're screwing up and they said the wouldn't. I knew they wouldn't be able to control themselves, expecally Paul.

Keep your cool. Don't change. I thought over and over again cleching me teeth.

"Then I guess your on of them." Paul said.

"ENOUGH!" Jacob yelled using the Alpha tone and it worked to calm both of us down. "Paul leave. Now."

Paul didn't even bother fighting it. He walked over to the door and left with out saying anything. We will be having a talk about this.

I turned to the presit and his eyes were wide, mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry about that." I said softly so I wouldn't scare him farther.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered.

Okay now back to the wedding.

They started to play the wedding march. Then I saw Leah make her way up the walk way, but that's not who I was looking for. Then I saw Emily. She was beautiful. Her white dress, her hair atop her head.

She came to stand in front of me and I took her hand.

The priest said the vows, then it was the 'I do's'.

He asked Em and she said 'I do' crying. It was barley a whisper. He asked me and I said it loud and clear.

"You may now kiss the bride." He said. I grabbed her face and kissed her lips. It was a light short kiss. Then I turned us to face the small gathering.

The pack was howling and the Cullens cheering.

"Renesmee. Come back." Bella called. Then something hugged my leg. I looked down to Nessie. Bella walked over. "I'm sorry. Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"No. Its fine." I bent down and hugged her back.

"Congrats." Nessie said.

"Why thank you." I said smiling at her. Then she went over to Emily.

Nessie asked the strangest question and we all laughed. "Are you going to have someone I can play with?"

Emily looked at me. I know she wants a child and I do to. I nodded.

"Yes we are." She said.

"Yeah!" She celebrated.

"Where's Paul?" Em asked looking around.

"He kinda lost his temper so he got kicked out." I said apologetic.

"Is that what all the yelling was about?"

I nodded, "Sorry."

"That's fine."

The resepention worked out fine. I had the first dance with Emily. I also danced with Bella, Alice and Esme and other. Rosalie refused to touch me, she said 'I refuse to touch a dog' then walked away but besides that all well that ends well.

We hugged MOSTLY everyone then left to enjoy are honeymoon.

**This is a one-shot and was done while the Internet service we have wasn't working. So I decided to post it. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
